


His Greatest Work

by fuzipenguin



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Sideswipe's got a mouth on him; Sunstreaker likes it best when it's begging





	His Greatest Work

**Author's Note:**

> 18\. Edgeplay

                Sunstreaker loves to hear Sideswipe beg.

                He always starts out cocky and confident. The words are challenging, but it doesn’t take long for them to turn demanding… and then pleading.

                He begs with his body too… arched back, twisting legs, and grasping fingers. His hips will buck if he’s not tied down.

                So Sunstreaker always ties him down.

                His brother has no patience, not when it comes to this. Sunstreaker can self-service for hours and never overload until the very end. Sideswipe can’t last more than a few minutes without pushing himself over the edge.

                Sideswipe is so beautiful when he’s balanced right on that razor’s edge. His optics get progressively brighter and hazier. His words become slurred pleas, which turn into whimpers and whines. Condensation will bead up on his frame and roll off, mixing in with the fluids that stain his inner thighs.

                Sunstreaker has to be careful, because Sideswipe can actually overheat pretty quickly. So he’s learned how and when to slow things down, back his twin away from the edge.

                But not too far.

                Just far enough that Sideswipe regains a bit of coherency… starts to bargain.

                ‘Please, Sunny, I’ll do anything!

                ‘Let me suck your suck your spike, Sunny, I’ll make it good, you know it. Just let me come!’

                And on and on. Sometimes he gets exasperated, other times frustrated to the point of tears. Sunstreaker never gives in, no matter what Sideswipe says or does. He just works him over like the artist everyone always said he was.

                Sunstreaker’s a good painter and a pretty decent sculptor. But his greatest works are the devastation and subsequent release he inflicts on his twin.

 

~ End


End file.
